


Bouquets For Bards (And Other Pals)

by Lora_Blackmane



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane
Summary: Bouquet Ideas for Wandersong Characters (requests/suggestions welcome for both flowers and characters!).





	Bouquets For Bards (And Other Pals)

**Author's Note:**

> Another list of Bouquet Ideas to feed my flower obsession!

Kiwi 

  * Flowering Almond - Hope
  * Water Lily - Purity of Heart
  * Butterfly Orchis - Gaiety
  * Canary Grass - Perseverance
  * Coriander - Hidden Worth
  * Oats - The Witching Soul of Music



Miriam 

  * Barberry - Sourness of Temper
  * Enchanter's Nightshade - Witchcraft
  * Hollyherb - Enchantment
  * Maple - Reserve(d)
  * Mulberry (White) - Wisdom
  * Sensitive Plant - Sensibility



Audrey

  * Bilberry - Treachery
  * Yellow Carnation & Cedar - Snared by Strength
  * Monkshood - Knight Errantry
  * HollyHock - Ambition
  * Imperial Montague - Power



Eyala

  * American Cowslip & Musk Rose - Divine, Capricious Beauty
  * Vervain - Enchantment
  * White Mullein - Good Natured
  * Cypress & Starwort - Death [is an] Afterthought




End file.
